The proposed project is to continue studies of pregnancy wastage, birth weight, congenital malformation, ill-health and mortality patterns from a population data base established by computer linkage of vital statistics, medical and other public records in Hawaii. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mi, M.P. and M.N. Rashad. 1975. Genetic parameters of dermal patterns and ridge counts. Human Hered. 25:249-257. Rashad, M.N. and M.P. Mi. 1975. Dermatoglyphic traits in patients with cardiovascular disorders. Amer. J. Phys. Anthrop. 42:281-284.